Make Your Moves, Man!
by Aimann.S the young writer
Summary: It's been two years since the Indian fiasco and Colt is trying to score a date - and the kiss - with Jo.


_**This is my first fic on FanFicNet and I do not know how to handle it. Well, I don't really like this pairing but... as long as Colt's happy, then I am too. Oh well, enjoy and review. And uh, be nice to me, please? I really need help in this site.**_

It's been two years since the boys' last summer with the Indians and Colt was still trying to get his shot with Jo. He tried practicing in his room when his brothers aren't around. Well, all those ninja training did paid off for Rocky and Tum Tum to sneak up on him.

Colt: Okay, here it goes. Jo, will you go out with me? _*in front of the mirror*_

Rocky: Way to go, Colt. When will you pop the question? _*comes out from the closet*_

Tum Tum: Colt's gonna date Jo, Colt's gonna date Jo. *_Tum Tum chant while dancing around him*_

Colt: Shut up, guys. It's not a date. We'll just hang out. Together.

Tum Tum: Yeah right. Jo, can I kiss you? *kissy faces* Jo, please be my girlfriend. Jo, will you marry me?

Colt: Shut up, Tum Tum.

Rocky: Where do you gonna take her?

Colt: I don't know. I didn't even ask her yet.

Rocky: Girls love it if we take them to some place romantic. Maybe you can take her to a nice restaurant. Or to night picnics, at-

Colt: Okay, lover boy. Hush it. I don't need your help.

Tum Tum: You should listen to him. He's had experience. He's one total player.

Colt: Yeah. Shall we list her girlfriends?

Tum Tum: Indeed we shall.

Colt: Okay. Lisa DiMarino.

Tum Tum: Good one. Hmm, Miyo!

Colt: Who can forget her. What about Emily?

Tum Tum: Oh and-

Rocky: Okay, guys. You've made your point.

Colt: That you're a total player?

Rocky: Am not. I am a gentleman that sweeps girls off their feet.

Colt: Whatever. Hey, I'm going out for a sec. You guys want anything?

Rocky: Nah, we're cool.

Tum Tum: But I want-

Rocky: Shh, we're going to follow him. He's actually going to Jo's.

Tum Tum: For what?

Rocky: Shut up, just follow him.

Colt parks his bike under the tree at Jo's house.

Colt: Hello, Jo, it's me, Colt. *knock knock*

Jo: Colt! *lunges to Colt and hugged him tightly* *awkwardly pull herself from the hug* I… I'm sorry.

Colt: It's okay. It's been a long time since we've last met.

Jo: *awkward* Yeah. Hey, where's Rocky?

Colt: *sighs and mutters* Rocky, Rocky, Rocky. It's always Rocky.

JO: What do you mean?

Colt: *awkward* It's just, when we're together whether the four of us, or just me and you, you always bring up Rocky in our conversation. Like the day you were kidnapped, when those bad guys got you. you shouted Rocky's name. And when we found out about your dad, you kissed Rocky first. And when-

Jo: I did that because I was embarrassed and, awkward with you. I mean, Rocky's a good friend but you, I never thought of you as a friend.

Colt: *disappointed* Oh.

Jo: I always think of you more than a friend.

Colt: What do you mean?

Jo: I like you. Especially when you stood up for me. It was you who caught my eye. Not Rocky. Rocky is just some kind of excuse for me not to be girly over you. Plus, Rocky's name is not much of a tongue twister. When they had me, the first name that comes in mind was you. I shouted Rocky's name because, it's easier for me to say it. Not much of a drama if I shout Colt, would it?

Colt: *laughs* You are something else.

Jo: Hey, I am an Indian, of course I'm something else.

Rocky: So I'm just some kind excuse? That hurts.

Colt: Rocky, why are you here?

Tum Tum: We are here to spy on you.

Rocky: Tum Tum, you blew my cover.

Tum Tum: Whatever. What's more important is, Colt's gonna kiss Jo. Colt's gonna kiss Jo.

Jo: What? Colt?

Colt: I– They were–

Rocky: Colt said he's going to kiss you.

Jo: Is that true, Colt?

Colt: I uh, I did said that, but it was two years ago. And uh–

Rocky: It's better if we leave these two lovebirds, Tum.

Tum Tum: What? But I wanna watch Colt kiss Jo.

Colt and Rocky: Tum Tum.

Tum Tum: Fine. Bye Colt, bye Jo. *kissy noises*

Rocky: Come here, Tum Tum.

Jo: So, what was that all about?

Colt: I told them I might wanna kiss you. I'm sorry, I disrespected you by thinking that way. I was–

Jo disrupts his talk by kissing him. Colt was surprised, but kissed her back.

Colt: Wow.

Jo: *giggles* What do you mean, wow?

Colt: That was my first kiss.

Jo: Oh, I'm surprised. And honored as well. Just so you know, that was my first too.

Colt: So… Do you want to consider to go on a date with me?

Jo: Maybe. Yes? *giggle* Okay, yes.

Colt: Okay. I uh, better get home now. Grandpa would be uh, looking for me.

Jo: Yeah, you… do that.

Colt: Oh, before I forgot, is Friday night okay with you? I'll be here by six.

Jo: Sure. See you Friday night.

Colt: Bye, Jo. TGIF!

Jo: *giggles* Yeah, TG… whatever. Bye.

Colt got up in his bike and mutters when he was away from Jo's house "TGIF? What?"

The End

**I was too lazy when writing this so I made it in a dialogue form. Much more easier. Well, review? I mean, do help me constructing a good writing skill. Thanks guys :)**


End file.
